The Lost Legend
by l-Akuma-l
Summary: After Link had trapped Ganondorf in the Sacred Realm, peace returned to Hyrule. This was not their last encounter though. This story tells of how the Gods subdued Ganondorf so that the next true hero could stop him. Based upon LOZ Ocarina of Time
1. Return of a Fairy Tale

**The Lost Legend**

_**Prologue**_

_Many say a legend can last forever. Legends stretch across time, outliving even the God themselves. This may not always be true. A legend can easily be lost in time, like a drop in the ocean. It may even change as it is passed down through the generation. This is a story of a forgotten battle in a lost legend. "The return of the Hero…"_

**Chapter 1  
The Return of a Fairy Tale**

'Father, do I really have to do this?' Questioned a young woman while stamping her feet. 'It's boring. Can't I go to the town market instead?' The woman stood, bathing in the sunlight, next to a beast of a man. She had a petit body but she did not seem to be to thin. Jewels covered her and the purple and pink dress. Even with the agitated, scrunched up face it was clear that she was extremely beautiful.

'I feel stupid doing it on my own. Cant it wait until tomorrow. The festival is today.' She pouted as another of her feet hit the floor.

'The vows are much more important than the town festival Zelda. If you do not recite them to the letter, then you can never become queen.' The man spoke in a deep but comforting voice. His long red robes covered him from the shoulder to knee. He seemed large but it was not like he was overweight. A white bushy beard consumed the lower part of his face and a golden crown nestled itself on top of the mighty head.

'I know father, but that isn't until weeks away. I have to be eighteen to become an official heir of the throne. Cant I practice it a few day before?' The young woman looked up at her father and smiled sweetly.

'You really want to go to this festival don't you?' asked the king.

'More than anything daddy.' She flicked her eyes, knowing that this would make him say yes.

'Why though? The festival has been celebrated for about 6 years now. Why is this one important one to you?' His eyes glistened in the sun as he asked. Zelda lowered her head as if to show a sign of respect.

'Because this is the day…the day when it all ended…' She said, barely with a whisper. Memories ran across her mind quickly, but for her they felt like and eternity. The dark clouds, the green light from the forest, the man in dark armour and…him. The man laughed.

'Are you still thinking of that fairy tale. I remember the day you told me about that young boy and Ganondorf. You made me make a festival to celebrate it. You screamed and screamed until I gave a degree that every year on this day that we should have a town festival to commemorate…erm…what was his name again honey?' The girl fixed her gaze on the ground.

'His name was Link, and it was not a fairy tale.'

'Ah yes, Link. Your play friend. You always invited him around when you were younger. Where is he now?' The king stared at her. 'Zelda?'

'He had to go on a journey…' A small tear glided down her cheek as she spoke.

'Zelda…' The king started but before he could finish someone called out to him.

'YOUR MAJESTY, IT IS TIME TO MAKE YOUR SPEECH ON THE TOWN!' A small, plump man came running towards the king. He was in what seemed to be a new suit but it clashed terribly with his brown scruffy beard and balding head. What remains of his hair was knotted into a ponytail at the back of his head.

'Talon my friend, how many times have I told you to call me Daphnes?' The king chuckled as the man came nearer. Talon panted and stood up as if to stand to attention.

'I'm sorry your majesty. I am still only a peasant sir so I must not act like I am of the upper class.' Daphnes chuckled and patted the rigid man on the shoulder.

'Talon my good friend, you have provided Hyrule with all the horses, food and drink it will ever need for many years, how can I not thank you for doing so much for our land. I will take it as an insult from now on if you do not call me Daphnes.' Talon stirred at him with bewilderment on his face then smiled weakly.

'Yes your majes…I mean Daphnes.' Talon flinched slightly and carried on. 'You are needed at the festival sir…Daphnes. It is time for you speech.' The king sighed heavily as he trudged to the town followed by the guards.

'Why did I let her talk me into this.' He whispered. Zelda jumped for glee as she ran into the castle. She darted past the guards through the large hallways and made it to her room. The room was fit for a king, or at least a princess. Elegant drapes hung from the four-poster bed, which was surrounded by beautiful dressing tables and ornament. She hurriedly ran to the walk in wardrobe to change into more comfortable clothing.

'_Maybe this will be the day' _she thought _'It has been exactly seven years since he returned the sword to the pedestal. It was this day he banished Ganondorf. But why can only me and you remember that horrible man?' _She stood still in the middle of the room. _'Link, we can see each other again.'_ And without another thought, she got changed and hurried to the town market.

The market place was extremely busy. Even with the guards shooing people away from her, Zelda was still having great difficulty moving through the crowd. There was much to see. There was a lazy looking woman presenting a show on the new and improved bombchu. Zelda would have sworn the woman was asleep if she had not have been standing up. The Bazaar shop was trying to advertise its new brand of Hylian shield that is supposed to taste disgusting. The thought of the like like's flashed in Zelda's mind and she shuddered. A small boy with a scruffy green tunic ran up to her and smiled.

'Wanna buy a cute bug miss?' he asked. 'Comes with this pretty glass bottle.' The guards moved in on the child but Zelda held her hand out to the boy. The small boy looked into her hand and jumped with glee.

'Two hundred rupees! You're a Goddess miss!' the urchin took the money and passed the bottle to her. He ran of and hopped over plants and tiny obstacles. She smiled and carried on to the giant platform that had been erected in front of the temple of time. As she neared the temple, a chill sent its way down her spine. The feeling was horrible. Looking above the temple, she saw dark clouds gather round the steeple. Her eyes widened with horror.

'_It can't be.' _She thought _'Please, let it be my imagination.' _Rooted to the spot, Zelda suddenly realised that all the guards had disappeared. And where was her father. He should be preparing for his speech on the stage right now. The princess began looking round hastily for signs of life. The market had gone quiet; the wind began to pick up. Even the birds that sang so cheerily had fled the town. Suddenly she saw a figure in front of the entrance to the temple. Her eyes glistened and a smile grew across her face. The person had a green tunic on with a matching hat. The golden gauntlets shone in the remaining light and glisten of the original Hylian shield could be seen on the back.

'LINK!' she shouted while running to him and hugging him round the neck. 'Link your back! I knew you would be! Oh I missed you so much. Where have you been all this time? You have been looking after yourself haven't you? Link? Link…? Why aren't you talking…?' The man looked down at her.

'I've missed you to Zelda.' His eyes gleamed red and all the colour on his body was pouring down his body on to the ground to leave what could only be described as a shadow. And a man behind it…in dark armour. A screamed filled the air…

_**This is my first try at writing a Fan Fic. Don't be to cruel. D**  
_


	2. Return of a Hero

**Chapter 2  
Return of a Hero**

'STOP THIEF!' The shouts of an angry shopkeeper echoed in the quiet streets of Kakariko Village. The small child ran dodging the few villagers as he ran clutching a small bottle of bugs. He could see the shopkeeper running after him but to no avail. The child was in the clear. THUD! He hit something. The bottle rolled out of the boy's hands. Slightly dazed the child looked up to see a young, golden haired man. It was easy to tell tat he was not from around the village. His physique was well toned and he wore a green tunic and a matching green hat which seemed much more expensive that the child's tatty dark green one. A brilliantly decorated scabbard rested on the young mans back covered by a shining metal shield; the crest of Hyrule was engraved on the shield.

'Wotcha Mister!' The urchin moaned, rubbing the lower part of his dirty back. 'That hurt.' The young man smiled at him and picked up the bottle.

'I think it's better if you return this to the shopkeeper. This is a very small village and you'll get caught very easily.' There was silence for a few seconds, the warrior seemed to be analysing the street urchin.

'You live in Hyrule Town Market, what are you doing around here?' Before the child could answer, the shopkeeper came running round the corner.

'GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE PILE OF CRAP!' he bellowed. The child stared at the man as if asking can he leave. The young warrior nodded his head and the child ran of. The shopkeeper stopped and began panting, while muttering obscene language under his breath. The young man walked up to him.

'It's okay. I was able to get the stuff back from him.' He handed the enraged shopkeeper the bottle of bugs. The shopkeeper thanked the young man many times over and returned to his shop.

'Link, you have got to stop letting these kids run free every time you catch them stealing. They won't learn anything if you just forgive them.' Said an invisible voice.

'I only found you a few days ago Navi and you're already telling me what to do.' Chuckled the young man. 'They refused to let me into that fairy world that you were staying at. They conjured three Stalfos to try and get rid of me. You could at least try not to annoy me.' A little blue ball popped out of Link's hat.

'If you're gonna be like that then I'll jus leave then.' The fairy crossed her arms and turned away. Link smiled at the little creature.

'Don't be like that. We're a team remember? You know I appreciate you. I even came back to Hyrule because you said you hade a feeling something bad was going to happen. Remember?' Navi swung round, it was clear even on her small face that she was very annoyed.

'You only came back because you knew the festival to celebrate your "special day" was happening. And to see your precious "princess"!' Link stared at her for a few seconds.

'If you stop moaning, I'll let you call me Bugger.

'Okay.' She replied without hesitation. 'Let's get going Bugger.' Link chuckled and followed her through the town. Kakariko Village was a peaceful place. No one seemed like they were in a rush, except for the workers who always seemed to have to do something. The sun shone down on hero as he passed the new archery range. Link stared at it, longing to test his bow skills.

'You can wait Bugger. Hyrule town market is another half a day away.' Navi ordered as they passed it. 'I really don't like this. Why was that kid around here. He usually hangs round the market and steals his bugs from there'

'Don't worry, I'm sure the guards just chased him of or something. It'll be fine.' Link replied casually. Navi stopped and gave daggers to the relaxed Link.

'You of all people should know that trouble is never that far away. I heard about your little trip through Termina. Tatl told me all about it. I cant believe you decided to let the town get crushed at one point!' Link chortled at the ball of light.

'She told you about that. I was going to turn back time eventually. Anyway, there was hardly anyone there. Plus, the Gods turned back time for me anyway.' A small tut then sigh came from the fairy.

'Just stop being so reckless; you're not destined to live forever you know. Be careful what you do.' Link was about to reply when he heard some of the village gossipers talking.

'I just checked with the gossip stone, the whole town has disappeared. Not a trace. There have been some survivors but all they remember is a black figure then they just ran. Poor souls. I hope they are okay.'

What about the princess?' replied the other 'and the king? Anyone heard from them?'

The woman shook her head. They looked over to Link and huddled closer to conceal their idle chat. Navi turned round to gloat to the mistaken hero but saw no one. In the distance was Link charging for the exit where his faithful steed waited. Navi chased after him.

'Link be rational!' she shouted 'Think before you act god damn it!' But before she could complain a small withered voice spoke to them both.

'I wouldn't run into this one boy.' It croaked out of the shadows of a door. Link stopped and stared at the man stupidly.

'What do you mean?' He asked stopping in his tracks. The old timer chuckled weakly.

'You may have saved many lands in your short life, but the Gods have lost control of the evil in this land. I would tread with care my friend.' A sniggered escaped from the barely visible yellow teeth. The creaked shut and the man disappeared. Link seemed rooted in the spot, as if in a trance. He blinked and his old vigour showed back in his face.

'Up yours old man.' I'll show you destined.' Link carried on to his faithful horse and pulled himself on to its back. Navi flew to the side of his ear.

'Don't get to hot headed and arrogant.' She pleaded 'I'll stop calling you bugger if you don't…do it for me, please?' Link smiled and settled himself on the animal.

'I'll try my best.' Digging his heals into the magnificent stallion, he rode of to the in the direction of the Glittering castle of Hyrule.

Unknown to the two heroes there was a dark figure watching them from a dimly lit hut. A small hiss came from the fiend's mouth, almost as if it was talking to something.

'He's on his way master.'


	3. Old Rivalry

**Chapter 3**

**Old Rivalry**

As the sun set in the vast field of Hyrule, the clatter of a horses feet could be heard as it rode to the Town Market's entrance. Link clambered of his faithful steed and walked up to the open gate.

'_Strange_.' He thought '_Why is it so quiet?_' the town seemed to be deserted. A lonely wind blew across the desolate town as the young man passed through it. He unsheathed his sword, creating an echo as the sword was released from its' scabbard. Navi looked at Link nervously.

'Don't worry.' He said smiling 'Just a precaution.' The two heroes slowly travelled through the abandoned town, taking note of every sound made, even if they made it.

'This is kinda weird.' Squeaked the little fairy 'If there was re-deads it would be fine. At least we know what was happening and who was behind it, but…it could be a completely new unbeatable enemy.'

'Thanks for the confidence.' Sighed Link. He stared into the empty shops. Not a single soul was to be found. Link stood still for a moment.

'This isn't right.' He whispered to himself 'Zelda would have…' his voice trailed as he remembered the elegant princess. He began to sprint towards the castle gate but a new sound halted him. CLUNK. The Temple's doors closed. Link's eyes met Navi's and they both nodded.

They stood in front of the towering Temple of Time. Seven years had passed and very few things had changed. A small stage had been erected in front of the gossip stones and the place looked a little cleaner but everything else was still the same. Link walked up to the magnificent doors and put his hands onto them. Taking a deep breath he pushed the doors wide open. They slammed on the wall and make a deafening echo throughout the sanctuary. Again, nothing had changed in the temple itself but the atmosphere had changed. Navi shivered and looked at Link.

'Can you feel that?' She asked, the fear could be heard in her voice. 'I've had this feeling before, but can't remember where though.' No answer. 'Link?'

The eyes of the young hero had changed dramatically. They were no longer soft, laid back eyes of the mellow teen, but the eyes of a hardened warrior.

'I know what you mean.' He stated simply. A high-pitched cackle filled the room. The echoes from the mighty walls made it impossible to tell where it was coming from.

'Oh that's not nice!' Hollered a voice 'You cant remember me? We had so much in common!' Link looked round searching for the mysterious voice. Nothing. His feet began to feel cold. As he looked down, his eyes met two glaring ovals. The heroes shadow stared at him then un-attached itself from its' owner. The silhouette moved as if like water across the floor up to the main altar. Like _water_.

'_Water…?'_Thought Link. _'Wait a second!' _The eyes of the green champion widened it horror. It couldn't be, he killed it. Memories of the battle flashed through the young mans mind. The mirror image attacking him. Any attack was useless. The way it moved, like him but different. Barely defeating it. The memories of the wounds that were received during the battle. Navi must have remembered, because she began to quiver.

'Dark Link!' She whispered 'But how?' Another cackle escaped the dark, grinning figure.

'You look surprised to see me.' Bellowed Dark Link from across the temple. He began to stroll around the temple casually, pretending to admire the stain glass windows and the towering statues, but his eyes secretly flickered to the young hero and his faithful fairy friend.

'Oh I see.' He mocked. 'The all powerful hero of time thought he had killed the shadow of himself.' The fiend smiled sickly. 'You cant kill me. I'm better than you. I remember the day we fought. It haunts my every waking and dreaming hour. I was brought into this world to kill you, and then I would be free. You screamed at me as you attacked. "You fake! You monster! I'm going to fucking kill you!" Fake? Monster? Is that what I am? Is that why you left me to rot in that godforsaken temple? I waited months, clinging on to my bitter existence. Only one thing kept me going. You. Ganondorf saved me from the terrors of the temple and gave me new life, but not without any…punishment first.' The dark warrior shuddered and turned away from Link. A small feeling of remorse filled Link. Yes, it was a monster. Yes, it was evil, but nothing alive or dead deserved what the King of Evil saw fit as a punishment. Link stared at the lonely figure in the middle of the room. He hated and feared it, but couldn't help but feel a little bit sorry for the creature. Everything had feelings, no matter how evil it was. Dark Link turned around back to Link. The evil soldier saw the look of compassion on the hero and the scorn returned to his dark face.

'DON'T YOU DARE FEEL PITY FOR ME! YOU MADE ME GO THROUGH THE HORROR, THE PAIN!' The voice echoed endlessly in the vast Temple. 'Now you die…' it hissed. The shadow unsheathed its sword and attacked the hero. TING! The clash of blades echoed through the holy ground. The opposites swords clashed with each swing, hitting with a force, which would make the strongest man fall to his knees. WHOOSH! The dark blade misses the champion. Flipping backwards, Link equipped his bow in seconds and released arrows at lightening speed. The young mans accuracy was amazing but the sinister shadows speed also matched it. Dark Link back flipped and dodged behind the main altar for cover.

'You're not that bad, for an evil guy anyway!' Link shouted across the vast hall. A smile grew across his face, almost as if he was enjoying the challenge. 'Not many people can dodge my arrows.' A dagger flew out from behind the altar towards the hero. CRUNCH! The bow snapped from the force of the knife and carried on to the heroes' heart. With god like agility, the green clothed Hylian dodged the blade. He unsheathed his sword, leaving his shield resting on his back.

'You're not bad either!' Bellowed the dark warrior. 'FOR A FAKE!' A terrible silence followed.

'Fake…? Me…?' Links' puzzled face met Navis'. How was he the fake? There was a silent slither. Link swung round to find the red-eyed demon behind him. His blade swung round. Not even the hero of time could dodge such an attack. He waited for the feeling of the sword slicing through his flesh. CLINK! The hero opened his eyes quickly. Metal on metal? The opposite fighter stood there with no weapon, but with a face of bewilderment. Suddenly, as if in slow motion, the figure of a sleek young man jumped through the air elegantly towards the monster. A kick met the face of the evil one and he was launched to the side like a child's doll. Link turned to the young warrior. A young man stood wearing a one-piece blue and grey suit. A mask covered his face but red eyes and blonde hair were still shown. The eye on his stomach seemed to stare into the hero's very soul. Links' face lit up with joy.

'Zelda! You're alive! Why have you changed into Sheik?' The young man stared at the green clothed hero in confusion.

'Zelda? I'm a boy you idiot! How can I be the princess of Hyrule?' A mall groan came from the other side of the temple.

'Never mind. Let us fight this demon first.' The blonde haired hero ran into battle. Link stood there baffled by the strange behaviour the princess was showing. He ran towards the battle. _I'll sort this out with her later._ He thought. Both the heroes were too powerful for the dark fighter. Each one of them landed a blow after the monster dodged one of the other attacks. The demon jumped back for space and closed his eyes. A blinding flash of light emitted from Dark Links' body. Link could feel a terrible force within him. What was it? Before he knew it, he was on his knees in pain. He couldn't stand it any longer. It felt as if there was a war inside his very soul. He was now on his stomach. He looked to the side. Sheik did not seem affected. What was this magic and where did Dark Link acquire such power that he could bring the mightiest hero to the floor? It was too much. Everything was fading. This was his final battle. He would never see her face to face again, ever…

CLUNK CLUNK CLUNK! The sound of a galloping horse disturbed the hero. _This is death?_ Link thought. _Not as bad as I thought. A bit loud though._ CLUNK! _Gods' cant they let me rest in peace._ He thought desperately. Silence… _Wait a sec_…The hero slowly opened his eyes and looked around he simple room tat he was in. He scanned around and found a familiar face staring at him. The red haired girl smiled at him as the white frock rippled like water as the breeze came from the open window.

'Hello…Fairy Boy…'


	4. A Changed Future

**Chapter 4**

**A Changed Future**

Link rubbed his head. How? Shouldn't he be dead? How was he was he here? What the hell was happening? The confusion must have shown on the hero's face because the red haired girl giggled.

'You look funny when you're confused.' She said smiling. Link looked at the girl, half smiling, half dumbfounded. He remembered her. He remembered her very well. The cute little girl who showed him introduced him to his faithful steed. Her voice echoed in his head. That voice… He always thought of her singing whenever he was in serious trouble. The very thought calmed his soul.

'Malon…' He muttered while smiling. The girl giggled slightly.

'Oh looks like someone remembers me. You still look the same. Well, your clothes do anyway.' She walked up to the tired warrior and put a damp cloth onto his forehead.

'You always seem to end up here when there is trouble don't you. Don't worry, you don't have to explain. Your friend told me everything when he brought you.' Link pulled himself up to sitting position causing the damp cloth to fall onto the bed sheets.

'Where did she go?' He asked quickly. Malon flinched back slightly.

'Woh, chill out. She? SHE was a guy you idiot. You must have really hit your head. HE is in the stables with your horse. What's the hurry anyway?' She smiled flirtingly at the hyper hero on the bed. She blushed slightly.

'We have all the time in the world.' Link got up then froze and stared at the singing angel. _Is she hitting on me?_ He thought. The strapping man stood there sheepishly. He shook his head to get out of the trance_ Oh… I haven't got time to flirt damn it._ He ran out of the room.

'Maybe another time okay?' He whispered in her ear as he ran out. Malon sat down on the bed, staring longingly at the door the hero just ran out. The sun shone through the window and a small sparkle slid down her cheek.

Link ran out of the front door to the main stables. His heart was pounding. Finally, he could see her again. The stable door flew open as the panting hero scanned the room for his beloved friend. There she was. Sheik was sat next to the beautiful brown horse, Epona. Link smiled and walked over to masked fighter.

'What's with the disguise Zelda? Don't tell me you like looking like a guy.' The young warrior chuckled at his own joke but soon stopped as he saw the dumbfounded look on his rescuer.

'What are you on about?' Sheik asked. Link looked at the fighter strangely. Before he could answer, Sheik answered for him.

'Oh I know, Zelda told me about you.' Chuckled Sheik. 'I guess I've got some explaining to do. Well… erm… I don't know how to explain this…'

'Explain what?' Hurried the curious Hylian.

'Well… Lets start by saying I'm not Zelda. There have been... lets say… changes.' Link look at Sheik blankly. His blank expression soon changed to a smile.

'This is one of those games isn't it?' said Link slyly 'or you have to keep your identity a secret because of some monster or whatever.' The hero stood up proudly, as if he had figured out a complicated riddle.

'Nope, I'm seriously not Zelda.' Link slouched again. Let me explain it to you. When you put the master sword back into the pedestal of time, things returned to what they once were. You had changed time so that Ganondorf never took control of Hyrule and things became peaceful once again. Of course, one cannot completely change time. The timeline had to fix itself so that certain events still happened. Because Zelda never needed to become her alter ego, Sheik, to hide form Ganondorf, I was born. Some other things may have happened but I don't know about them.' Silence. The green clothed hero did not move. He began pointing at Sheik and tried to say something but all that came out was some strange gargling noise.

'I'm guessing you're trying to ask me how I know all this?' Chuckled sheik. The hero nodded.

'Well Zelda heard of a Sheikah child being born. She found out where I was, knowing that I would be the Sheik of this timeline. You should know that it is very rare to find a pure blooded Sheikah in this day and age.' Link nodded again. 'Well that's about it really. That mostly all I can tell you.' Link opened his mouth again. 'No I don't know where Zelda is, but she isn't in the castle, that's all I know.' Link closed his mouth again. An awkward silence followed the end of the conversation. Link looked at Sheik.

'So what was Dark Link doing at the temple and where is everyone from the town market?' He questioned.

'The towns folk are all okay, they fled to different parts of the land, some are in Kakariko and some in Termina. As for Dark Link, I'm guessing he was waiting for you in there. You being the former hero of time and everything, plus you…'

'What do you mean former?' link interrupted. Sheik looked shocked at the heroes' question.

'You don't think that you are still the hero of time do you?' Sheik asked. Link nodded slowly, almost sarcastically. Sheik shook his head.

'You can only be the hero of time once. It isn't like a job opening. People can't just choose to pull out the master sword. It is a sacred thing that even the gods cannot control.' The handsome warrior began to look irritated.

'I'm the hero of time, I've saved other places as well, so I must be destined to save the world.' Sheik went to speak again but stopped before he said anything. He knew he could not argue with a hardheaded fighter like this. Link folded his arms in triumph.

'So I'm guessing Ganondorf is back. No biggy, I'll just get the master sword and go and get rid of him.' Sheik shook his head again.

'You cant. Its not possible to get to the master sword anymore.' Link looked at him perplexed.

'Why not?' he asked.

'The stones have been destroyed. The princess thought that if she destroyed them, it would stop the anyone from thinking they had a chance at obtaining the Triforce.'

Link sat down in gasped in disbelief.

'We're screwed then. I don't know any other way of defeating Ganondorf.' He buried his face in his hands. Sheik stared at the floor with a certain concentration in his eyes.

'Maybe…' He said. Link looked up.

'Maybe what…?' he asked.

'Maybe the ring of heroes. I heard legends from my mother and father about a safeguard for the stones. If they were ever destroyed, then the Temple of Heroes would appear somewhere in Hyrule, containing the last known key to the sacred realm. It is extremely dangerous though. This temple was created by the gods to prevent anyone or anything from getting the ring. It house a monster almost as powerful as Ganondorf himself.' Link stood up with a glint of adventure in his eyes.

'Has anyone ever seen this monster?' link asked.

'No…' Replied Sheik. Link smiled at the confused fighter.

'Well then, let's go find out then.'


	5. Peaceful Days

**Chapter 5**

**Peaceful Days**

'WHAT!' Echoed a voice through the once silent ranch. The wind blew through the barren night. All that could be heard the occasional rattle of the shutters and the clunking of the horses' hooves. Another shout.

'OH COME ON!' Link stood in the middle of the room where he had once played one of his favourite games…chase the cucco.

'What do you mean I can't leave tomorrow?' Questioned the hero. Malon walked over to him and sighed sympathetically.

'Link, you are still badly injured from your fight with Dark Link. If you leave the ranch now, any monster will be able to beat you. Even a stalchild.' Link crossed his arms stubbornly.

'I'm fine.' He stated simply. The young woman smiled craftily and slapped the elf lightly on the shoulder. Link fell to the floor like the roof had fell on him. Clutching his shoulder in agony he looked up to Malon with childish eyes.

'You're staying here for another few days, okay?' She asked, almost ordering. He nodded slowly with tear filled eyes. The red haired beauty turned to the door and walked out triumphantly. A small hiss could be heard from the angel.

'What an idiot…' And the door slammed. Link lay there, staring at the door longingly.

'What's up?' Came a voice from behind him. Link squealed and scrambled to his feet clutching his chest.

'What the hell!' He hissed, as he turned round. Sheik stood there scratching his head. 'Don't do that Sheik, it freaks me out!' The red-eyed fighter ignored the scornful look on the elf's face.

'Why were you staring at Malons' room door?' he asked simply. Links face relaxed a bit but it was still clear to see that he was still annoyed about the surprise visit from Sheik.

'Just…that she is making me stay for a few day. Because I'm injured and stuff.' He replied. Sheik raised an eyebrow. A smile grew behind the warriors' mask.

'She cares for you a lot you know, you shouldn't argue so much with her. She's only trying to help.' The hurt teen lowered his head.

'I guess so…' He said in a small whisper. _Hurt. Pain. _Why was he so hurt and Sheik escaped in perfect condition? The hero closed his eyes and remembered the battle with the dark warrior in the temple. How all the monster did was close his eyes and brought the hero of time to his knees. Link looked up to Sheik.

'Sheik…?' Asked the hero 'Why…why wasn't you affected by Dark Links' attack?' The sleek fighter stared at Link hard, as if to think of the best way to respond.

'I don't know.' He stated after a few seconds. Link lowered his head again and headed towards the spare bedroom.

'You will have to be careful Link.' Sheik said to the young mans' back 'Evil has gotten stronger than it ever was. Stopping Ganondorf will be a lot harder than it was last time.' With that and a flash of light, Sheik disappeared from the room, leaving Link alone with his thoughts…

A cucco crowed as the golden sun rose over the vast ranch. Link lay in his bed eyes wide open.

'Damn bird…' He whispered to himself. Rising from his bed, the warrior made his way to the washhouse in his under garments. He walked out of the house to find Malon already up, feeding the cuccos. She smiled at the sleepy warrior as he passed. He grinned at her idiotically.

'Cant you do something about that stupid bird? That's three days in a row it's woke me up early.' He asked. Malon giggled girlishly.

'It gets me up for work, it should get you up for training.' She replied. Link laughed loudly.

'I don't need to train.' He giggled, as he walked away. The washhouse was quite small, but very clean. A small bath was in the corner, already filled with steaming hot water. The hero smiled. _Thanks Malon. _He thought to himself. A quick bath and the elf had finished. It was strange not having Navi there. The fairy had always watched over him, even when he was in the bath. Having her those few days, had made the fighter get used to her quickly. She had left to find some information about Ganondorf form her fellow fairies so she had to leave for a few days. He left the washhouse and went to help Malon with her chores. He had always thought a life without fighting monsters and saving lands would be boring life, but it seemed that living on the ranch seemed different. There was always something for him to do, whether it is clean the Stables to feed the animals. He was also surprised on how simple things could be so hard. Link remembered the first time he was helping Malon move the haystacks. The hero had bragged on how all the fighting he had done gave him amazing strength. He could barely push one out of the way. He almost fell over when he saw Malon taking two at a time. She had mentioned something about dense stuff, but Link couldn't pay attention due to surprise.

The green haired fighter felt quite strange for the few days he had worked at the ranch. It was a change to fighting evil. A good change? Maybe. He felt somewhat happy working and hanging around with Malon. Yet, all the time, he couldn't forget what he had to do. He would have to leave the ranch soon. But, did he have to leave forever?

Evening, the animals slept, the sun was setting, and the two workers made there way to the house.

'You're getting better Link.' Complimented the red haired beauty. 'You can lift one haystack already, that's pretty good.' The fighter grinned proudly.

'Yeah, but you learned how to balance one on your head. That's brilliant' he said with a pat on her shoulder. They entered the house. Malon had already made their supper and it was laid on the table ready. The dirty labourers sat down and began to eat their fill.

'So when is your father back?' Link asked halfway through the meal.

'In the next few days I think. He is probably asleep again.' They both laughed at the joke. Their giggles faded out to silence as they carried on eating. Malon stopped. She looked up at the handsome warrior.

'Link…'she said quietly. The fighter looked up to see the woman's eyes brim with tears. 'Do you have to leave?' He stopped eating and stared at her. The deep blue eyes, fiery hair, the silk like dress. He had always noticed them when he saw her. Silence followed the question. It was almost like he had to think of the answer, even though it was clear on what had to be done.

'He must.' A voice broke the silence. Sheik stood at the door. 'Destiny or not, he must fight Ganondorf. If not, who else will.' Link stood up and went to his bedroom door.

'We leave tomorrow.' He said, with his face half covered in shadow. As he entered the room, it was clear that something glistened on his face.

Link and sheik waited on the horses as Malon brought some food for their travels.

'Be careful Link.' She said as she handed over the bread and meat. The hero smiled at her. 'I got to get back to work, so I'll see you when you get back… You will come back wont you?' The green clothed warrior looked at her as if in a trance. He jumped of his stallion. Malon stared at him, eyes brimming with tears again. He hugged her. For a minute they stood there…in silence. As he pulled away from her, the hero whispered in her ear.

'I promise…' He jumped on his Epona and rode of almost immediately. Sheik followed.

'I'll come back.' Link whispered to himself. 'Even if it kills me.'

Sorry about not updating in a while. My Pc broke and I couldn't get word for it for ages. Please comment. I think I may have gone a bit rusty.


	6. Unexpected Reinforcement

**Chapter 6**

**Unexpected Reinforcement**

Diamonds in the sky glitter as a duo of horses cross a small wooden bridge. Their riders? One upright and steady. The other? Slumped over his stallion's neck.

'Come on Sheik. We've been riding for days without rest. Can we not just have a small rest near the river? I need a drink.' Moaned the young hero into the horse's neck.

'We are only one hour away from Kakariko Village. Why don't we just finish the journey, then you can rest. When you get there. And I'm sure that the well can provide some wat…' Sheik trailed off remembering an accident that he had caused with his harp. _Stupid old man and his song. He shouldn't have taught it to me._ He thought

'We'll get a drink from here, but no resting.' He sighed. Link jumped of the horse faster than humanly possible and began guzzling the river water down.

'So good.' He said as the crystal liquid dribbled down his shirt. All of a sudden, the hero stood upright, looking round the area suspiciously.

'What's wrong?' The Sheik asked. No reply…Silence. Link looked up and down the stream, as if searching for something.

'Bad feeling.' He whispered. Sheik appeared next to him armed with shurikens.

'What's the problem?' the masked fighter enquired. Silence again. The heroes looked round, both knowing that something was wrong. They peered down into the river. A brown orb like item drifted on the waters surface. For a moment it was immobile, perfectly still. Without warning, it began moving in a circle. Sheik looked at Link. He saw the fear and determination in the Hylian fighter's eyes. The warriors backed away from the swirling orb.

'It's alive?' whispered Link. Sheik sharply turned to the young warrior again.

'Another old friend?' he asked sarcastically. Link smiled at the dry humour, knowing that only a true Sheik could make a joke in such a dangerous situation.

'Watch this one, it is really tough to defeat. If you get to close to its tentacles, you dead.' He warned. Sheik chuckled to himself.

'What tentacles?' he asked sniggering. Without warning, a huge spray of water came out the small whirlpool that the orb was making and a liquid tentacle appeared, raising up far above Link and Sheik.

'Oh THAT tentacle…' The sheik groaned. The towering tentacle lashed towards the heroes. Swiftly they dodged out of its attack and countered. Sheik threw shurikens at the beast and Link shot arrows at the orb. The attack failed as the water surrounding the orb absorbed the impact of the attack.

'THIS WONT WORK!!!' Yelled Link to the stealthy assassin. 'However, I know what will…' The warrior smiled as he reached for his long shot that he acquired from the temple where he battled with this beast…. it should be here…okay maybe here…no here…

…

'WHERE IS IT!!!' He cried. The crimson-eyed warrior looked over to the hero of time. The once proud fighter was bellowing at the top of his voice while scrambling on the floor as if looking for something. He shook is head.

'Pitiful…' The tentacle whipped towards him, but the wary warrior had not forgotten about the creature and quickly dodged again.

'I CANT BELIEVE I LEFT IT AT THE RANCH!!!' was all that could be heard over the rushing water of the river. Taking advantage of this momentary distraction, the water fiend lashed out towards the green clothed hero. Had he not been wallowing in self-pity, he would have easily dodged this attack, however it seemed his focus had gone. The fighter was lifted high into the air getting swung about mercilessly by the raging beast. Choking him bit by bit, our dying champion was now on his last gasp of breath. _Why? Why couldn't I fight this? Why didn't I just carry on fighting?_ The end was nigh…

Out of the darkness of the night, a glisten from a sharp hook attached itself to the orb and yanked it out of its water shield. Sheik saw this time of weakness and with lightening speed, slashed it with his weaponry. The orb exploded with a watery blast and the pointy-eared hero was released from its grasp and fell to the floor. He instantly looked over the horizon to look for his saviour. In the distance, was an outline of the rescuer on a horse, galloping of into the distance. The young warrior stood up to give chase but stumbled due to lack of energy.

'Leave it Link.' Sheik said walking beside the fallen fighter to aid him. 'The he doesn't want us to know who he is, he must have a good reason.' Link shook his head.

'We have got to find out! A hook shot is not something you come across everyday, it is a rare treasure and somehow that guy has got hold of one!' He half yelled half gasped as the oxygen filled is empty lungs.

'We cant risk a chase, there are more important things at the moment Link. Don't forget that.' The blue-eyed warrior sighed, wanting to argue but knowing that Sheik was correct. More questions filled his mind. Who was the rescuer? How are all his old foes being brought back? And most importantly, why did he freeze? It was not like him to lose focus so easily. His head dropped in shame. His comrade pitied the hero.

'Everyone has an off day Link. It's okay.' Nothing. The once noble warrior stood up hardly flinching from his wounds.

'Lets just get to Kakariko village.' He stated simply. He leaped up onto his steed and rode of on route to the village leaving the Sheikah staring at shadowy figure of a once proud fighter.

As they reached the entrance of the quiet village, the fatigue began to show on both the wary travellers. They half-heartedly jumped of their stallions and secured them to the posts. They trudged slowly to a house not to far into the village. In one corner was a plump woman with two brown pigtails and too far to much lipstick. In the corner was a bed was Talon napping peacefully as if there was not a care in the world. Link half smiled to himself. _You were right Malon. _The plump smiled at the weary pair.

'Oh Sheik, welcome back.' She said cheerfully I see you brought a friend. You look tired, do you want to rest?'

'Yes.' Replied the warriors simply.

'I'll set up your beds. Oh before you go, could you get rid of this annoying fairy. It has been shouting and insulting me for the past few days.' Link's head shot up and he was suddenly. A yellowish glowing fairy flew out from under the bed.

'Shut up you old hag!' it shouted at the kind woman. 'Well, well, well, look who decided to show up. I swear to the gods that you still run as fast as a deku scrub.' The fairy sniggered. Link smiled at her.

'Same as usual eh Tatl?' Link Chuckled.

_**I'M SORRY. I can admit it, I'm a noob. Please you can flame me as much as you want due to my updating, I wont blame you. I just had serous writers block and a case of lazyitess. I am really sorry to the fans of this fic and I promise I will try and update more often. You will find the answers to all the questions in the story.**_

_**This chapter doesn't feel as good as my other ones but I shall let you guys and gals be the judges over that. Please review, comment, evaluate (and flame on my lateness if you want XD).**_


	7. The Ring of the Damned

**Chapter 7**

**The Ring of the Damned**

The usual darkness covered Kakariko village. The relaxing silence was only ever broken by the small snores given of by a strange man, sleeping on a roof. In one house lay our heroes. A yellow glow emitted from the corner of the room, were the tomboyish Tatl slept. Sheik lay in one bed, the covers over the bottom half of his face. However, Link lay wide-awake. Yes, he was tired. Yes he was wounded. But the previous battles haunted him. Why? Why had he been so weak and defenceless? Dark Link had not only hurt him, but also almost killed him. His focus had been completely lost while fighting Morpha. Staring at the ceiling, the hero wondered about the old mans words from before. _"You may have saved many lands in your short life, but the Gods have lost control of the evil in this land. I would tread with care my friend."_

Was the banter of this deranged old man actually true? The hero sighed and tossed over. He thought of Zelda and wondered where she was. He smiled, thinking of his childhood friend. The happy thought helped him relax and his body fell victim to his wound as he slowly drifted to sleep.

A blue cucco crowed to wake the town up, and within minutes the once silent settlement was full of life. The workers ran around aimlessly as their bald headed boss bellowed orders from the tree in the centre of the town. The trio walked through the town quickly, not wanting to waste any time. Tatl was flying next to Link, occasionally poking him and pulling his ears.

'Tatl, Navi sent you to help me not annoy me.' He said flatly. The mischievous fairy grinned.

'I can do both at once cant I?' She said, tugging on his earring. They made their way past shabby house were, it seemed, some very wealthy people lived. The family looked over at Link and smiled as they passed him 200 rupees. Sheik looked at the Link, puzzled.

'Don't ask.' He replied to the unasked question. As they climbed the stairs behind the house, a scream could be heard as someone shouted 'A SPIDER!!!' The green clothed warrior grinned. There was a house at the top of the stairs. It seemed as quaint and inviting as the other houses. Link stared at the house and smiled.

'This is…'

'…My mothers house.' Sheik finished with a grim voice. The pointy-eared fighter screamed.

'YOUR MOTHER!!! SINCE WHEN DID THE TIMELINE GET THIS SCREWED!?!?!? ISNT SHE LIKE 60!?!?!?' As the question finished, a small rock came hurling to the champion's head. He stood, dazed from the lightening fast attack, as thrower approached them.

'I'm 43 you stupid boy.' Hissed the attacker. Sheik's shoulders dropped.

'Good morning mother.' He groaned. She gave the masked fighter an icy stare.

'Where have you been? Away for days, not a word, could be dead for all I know, you never take my feelings into consideration.' The rant carried on. Link recovered and began to chuckle to himself. She had changed a lot. How could this one hard faced Sheik have become such a…softy? Link respected still respected her. This powerful fighter always had a soft heart, yet she had never shown it. She we would always say 'I protect the princess because it is my job.' But it was clear to see that she had always watched over Zelda out friendship and honour. 'Impa,' Link thought 'the only thing about you that has changed is your acceptance of your emotions. You have just began showing your soft side.' Link smiled.

WALLOP!!!

'DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK YOU LITTLE IDIOT!!! DON'T THINK FOR A SECOND I'VE GONE SOFT!!! ITS PROBALY YOUR FAULT THAT HE IS HOME SO LATE!!!' Link lay on the floor clutching his face in agony. Okay, maybe she hast changed that much.

Impa's house had a strange aura about it. Even though it seemed like any other home in the village, it radiated a powerful energy. Link put this unusual energy down to Impa's years of fighting. As skilled as he was, she was not only stronger and more cunning; she also had the experience that made his heroic past seem like a peasants life. He walked through the house awkwardly, a red mark tingling on his face were the short-tempered mother had hit him.

'Sit down. I'm not that angry at you.' Impa stated wearing a warm smile that oddly suited her. 'We have much to talk about.' All three of them sat down while Tatl began pulling faces at the unfortunate cow in its cage.

'Mother I need to ask you about one of our legends.' Sheik said with a serious tone.

'Shouldn't we discuss our battle plans first. Or are you not aware of the attack on…'

'It is about the Ring of Heroes.' He interrupted. Silence. Impa's eyes narrowed. She glared at her son. Link sat, confused. What's the bug deal? The monster? There are worse monsters than the one guarding the ring (he hoped.)

'Why would you need to know about the ring Sheik? I have already told you the story.' Impa asked, not even blinking as she looked intently at him.

'I do not need to be told the story again, just where to find it.' Impa stood up and walked over to the window.

'You know all well of that rings properties Sheik. Why do you seek it?'

'Mother, it is obvious who the attacker is. If we do not take steps to prevent him from regaining his former power, then the whole of Hyrule will fall.' The older Sheik sighed.

'I was hoping this day would never come, but I should have known.' Link sat there, forgotten by the two assassins.

'Erm…' he muttered 'Why are you guys so worried, if we team up, I'm sure that if we team up, that monster would be killed easily.'

'Do you know what the monster is boy?' Asked Impa coldly, her cheery attitude had seemed to be flung out the window she was looking out of. Link shook his head quickly.

'It's you. Your innermost evil, amplified to an unbelievable degree. Even the kindest of souls can get lost in an insanity they never knew to possess.' The elf sat up right, clinging to the Sheikah's words with the utmost curiosity.

'There is a reason why the ring is a last resort.' She continued 'Not only is it a key, but a powerful weapon that magnifies the wearers strength to an unbelievable degree.' The Sheikah turned towards the window.

'However, the ring also releases the wearers inner fears and demons. Every negative emotion, sensation, memory…all are brought up if focus is lost even for a second. Ganondorf himself does not even seek the ring, for he would not be able to control its power.' Silence. Impa chuckled darkly to herself.

'Monster… The greatest monsters known to this world are ourselves.' The trio remained still.

'I wont be able to stop you Sheik.' Impa said as she turned towards the youthful warriors. 'You're too stubborn. I don't know where you get it from.' She still held the icy stare to the teens. 'The Lost Woods. Head there and talk to the Skull Kids. They will sow you its location.' Sheik nodded to his mother and headed out towards the door. Link scrambled of his seat and hurried besides him; anxious to leave the awkward situation he had been in.

'And Sheik.' She called. The proud warrior turned to face his elder. She smiled to him with a mother's warmth. 'Please be careful.' The young Sheikah stood silent. Under the mask, a small smile grew.

'Thank you mother.' The youthful fighters left the house silently. The mother watched them as they left town through the window. _'I'm sorry I cannot go with you, but your skills now surpass mine…and at my age…' _A small sigh escaped her mouth. 'I should stop lying about my age.' The assassin chuckled.

_**Again I feel this chapter is lacking. The story is dragging a bit, but that's going to change in the next few chapters. As a little warning, prepare for an emotional roller coaster as the story reaches its climax. If I can put it across in the right way then you guys will want to kill me…but in the good way XD. Until then, I'll try updating more regularly (I'm off college for 2 weeks so I hope to get the next chapter done by then).**_

_**Review, flame and comment please, all are useful for me helping to improve the story.**_


	8. The Lost Meadow

_**Before this chapter I would like to apologise. No jokes, no hints, just a pure apology. I have been stupid in not updating this story and would like to say sorry to those (very few) people who have wanted to discover what happens in my story. I have looked at the date of when I first published The Lost Legend fan fic and I feel genuine shame that I have not updated.**_

_**I have therefore decided to write 5 chapters ahead and not upload them. this being the first, there will**_**_ definetly be regular updates. I have no excuses besides my own stupidity, laziness and lack of enthuiasm. I PROMISE you I will update on a regular basis, and that is not an empty promise._**

_**If I fall behind even by a single day, then feel free to spam me with PM's and comments without repercussions until I update. I WILL have a new chapter up every sunday night by 10:00pm (UK time)  
**_

_**Please, enjoy the chapter and do not hesitate to comment and flame.**_

**Chapter 8**

**The Lost Meadow**

Silence. Not a creature could be heard throughout the forest. The stillness was only broken by the occasional rustle of leaves as the wind passed by and the rare hoot of an owl. A bridge connected what seemed to be two seemingly endless black holes between the trees. A yellow light flickered in the distance of one of the gaps, lighting up the dark passage way. Two figures walked calmly though the pathway, unaffected by the dreary scene. The light trembled like a candle in the breeze.

'I don't like it here. Why cant it be like the Lost Woods in Termina…with a monkey!' Tatl continued shuddering as though she was drenched in ice water. Link turned his head to the fairy and smiled.

'This is only the entrance to Kokiri Forest Tatl. You should actually try spending time getting through the lost wood on your own.' Link turned away remembering how he had spent months searching through the forest for Saria, almost succumbing to the curse that had so woefully fallen upon the Skull Kids. As grim as the memory was, he felt that it was an important experience for him. Had he not have done it then, he would have never have been prepared for the trek through the woods now. The warriors stopped in the middle of the bridge. Link could see the dim lights of the Kokiri children in the distance. He longed to meet his old friends again but it would have proven to no avail. They would have remained the same through all these years while he has grown into the young man that he is now. Saria would be the only one who would recognise him, and he knows where she wouldn't be there.

'We can't pass through here.' The green clothed fighter stated. 'I'm sure that after the last encounter with outsiders, the new Deku Tree would have put some powerful curses on the entrance.' He somehow knew that the Deku Tree would not have been affected by the timeline change. He was close to a deity in terms of power; the Gods would want him to protect the innocent Kokiri children from anymore evil.

'Fine, we shall start our journey through the lost woods from here then.' Sheik declared simply. With barely any effort, the Sheikah jumped over the ropes to the grass below, landing silently. Link followed, making a loud thump on the ground. Sheik stared at him.

'What do I look like? A ninja?' Defended Link 'Sorry I'm not as agile as you (!)' Tatl followed closely as the two fighters calmly walked into the next meadow. She flew into Links hat whenever an alien sound was made.

'I'm just cold, that's all.' She quivered. They walked into the next opening to find the sound of music being played. It was a familiar tune that Link recognised instantly. However, only a handful of people actually knew it. '_Could it be her?' _Link thought. No. It was not an ocarina playing this theme. It was some sort of flute. The blue-eyed warrior swerved towards and nearby tree stump to find a child standing upon it. The child lowered its flute. It did not seem human. The clothes were made out of woven leaves and braches and the body did not seem natural for a normal human being, more wooden than anything else. The face was a covered in darkness, only broken by to red glints for eyes. This was a Skull Kid. The little person began to shudder with rage.

'Grown-ups!!' It hissed. It began to attack the trio without hesitation. All three dodging with ease, they flanked the enraged child. Sheik drew some shuriken but Link pulled out a much more effective weapon. From what little light that shone into the grim wood, somehow reflected of the blue oval object. It glistened as the hero put it towards his mouth to start playing.

'An ocarina?' Sheik questioned 'Link, this is hardly the time for a duet!' The child turned towards the unarmed fighter and charged. A gentle melody left the ocarina and soothed the entire wood. It was the same melody as the Skull Kid had previously been playing. However, for some reason, it was more enchanting coming from its mother instrument. The Skull Kid stopped instantly at the sound of the song and tilted his head in confusion. Link finished the tune and looked at the child.

'You know…Saria?' The skull Kid questioned. There was a pause. Link had known who it was as soon as he heard the song being played.

'Nice to see you again Mido.' Link Said.

* * *

A small Deku scrub lazed up on large tree, dozing as it spat a Deku seed bag out of its mouth and catching it again. Not far from the drowsy scrub lay, Link Sheik and Tatl all sat on a small tree stump. The transformed Mido sat upon an oddly shaped tree opposite the trio. Link looked sympathetically at the dreary Mido. The Deku Tree had constantly warned the children of the forest not to enter the Lost Woods. He had lost many of friends who were foolish enough to go against the Deku Trees orders and enter the wood. He had never considered Mido as a friend due to his bossiness and constant taunting of not owning a fairy but his feelings had changed towards the childish tyrant over the years after hearing the message hat was suppose to be relayed to his younger self. "_If you see him…tell him I'm sorry. That's all." _The irony being that this message was given to the adult Link that sat in front of the once proud Kokiri.

'So it was you all the time…who was helping Saria?' Mido questioned. Tatl flinched as he spoke. She had not had good experiences with the Skulls Kids in the past. Link nodded in response to the question. Mido turned away, shamefully, most likely wishing to repeat the forgotten quote that Link had already heard.

'Mido…' Link hesitated 'how did this happen to you?' Mido turned back towards Link and sighed.

'Because of you.' He stated simply. Link was slightly taken back by this. He had never dared Mido to do such a thing. Mido laughed.

'Don't worry; it was all down to my own stubborn pride than your fault. The rest of the Kokiri kept on talking about how you could leave the forest freely whenever you wanted and could even find your way out of the lost woods. I tried myself but no matter what I did, there was no exit…' He lowered his head shamefully 'Saria found me just after the curse had settled in. She told me that only those with a destiny bound with the fate of Hyrule could find their way out of the wood…' Link stared at the poor child. Only Link and Saria could really found their way through the Lost Woods due to their destinies. Mido had always wanted to feel acknowledged by his peers and was willing to do anything to gain it.

'The worst thing is, Saria could have helped me escape from here but it was too late. The curse had rooted itself in my very soul. There wasn't anything anyone could have done to help me.' A moment of silence followed the end of the speech. Sheik stared at the Skull Kid with great pity, but had not forgotten their mission.

'Where can we find the Ring of Heroes?' He asked simply. Mido's head pricked up quickly and a large grin grew behind the darkness covering his face.

'I thought you would be here for that.' He giggled. 'Why else would a Sheikah enter the Lost Woods?' The child clicked his fingers. Behind him a small gap began to emerge in the trees. It began growing larger as the trees began to bend in the shape of an arc. After a few seconds, it was large enough to fit the whole group through. Mido flipped backwards through the darkness of the hole and disappeared. The trio stared at each other and nodded simultaneously. They swiftly followed the young child through the darkness.

The run seemed to last forever. Link began to worry if this was a final prank that Mido would play on him…to make him wander forever in the darkness of the Lost Woods. Before the worry could settle itself in the green clothed champion, a spot of light could be seen in the distance. The warmth could be felt even from so far away as the heroes kept moving. Link was ecstatic with the concept of this new challenge and as he turned to Sheik and Tatl, he could also see in their eyes the lust for adventure glint even in the blackness. Even looming memories of his past battles with Dark Link and Morpha had been drowned out by the excitement of the road ahead. They had reached the end of the path. The whole area was bathed in light. Flowers, trees and grass consumed the whole meadow. The trio stood in awe at the unexpected change in scenery from the Lost Woods. However, not all was peaceful in this beautiful area. In the middle of it all stood a small rocky hill with a cave entrance. Next to it stood Mido, again with a grin on his face. He looked at Link and the grin slowly turned back into the face of the lonely Skull Kid.

'Maybe it was my destiny to get lost here, so I could help you Link…' Mido smiled cheekily and the trio for one last time.

'Don't get lost.' He stated simply, and with a simple turn of his body, disappeared in a flurry of leaves. The heroes walked towards the cave and peered inside.

'Nice to see you finally got a sense of humour Mido.' Chuckled Link.


	9. Darkness

**Chapter 9**

**Darkness**

Nothing. Silence. So similar to the lost woods, yet so different. The heroes trekked through what seemed to be and endless archway of black. Even the small but powerful glow Tatl was providing proved to little affect against the dreary setting. Link held out his hand in front of his face. He had done this many a time before as he was going through this cave, hoping…praying to be able to see it, but to still no avail. They were walking blind, relying on senses that they knew well, but never truly relied upon. Pushing on, the trio forced themselves through this cave of despair. Link found himself shuddering at thoughts of previous encounters with similar places. Hyrule, Termina…all contained places of great evil and horror. The most painful knowledge that entered his mind was to know that if he had not been chosen by the Gods in the first place to fulfil their wishes, he would never have ever had to experience such places. Unwanted thoughts began to creep in his head. The loneliness of his life, having to leave all those that he had cared about behind, the loss of the lives he could not save, and worst of all the fear of knowing that one day, not to far in the near future, that either his own life would be taken or worse…a friends. He began to feel a deep hatred in his heart for the Gods. Why…why put him through all this torture? He had done no wrong. Since the days spent in Kokiri forest, he was tormented by his peers. Yes, some had protected him, but the protection would not have been needed if the children had left him alone. The warrior began to feel agitated and unhappy. Why was he unhappy? The thought of adventure was exciting to him and the desire to remain in a single area for to long sickened him. This made the fighter feel angrier with the Gods. He could not explain why, but it just created a deep loathing. A strange dizziness began to overcome him until…

'AHHHH' a sharp stabbing pain in his upper arm.

'Keep yourself Link; I could sense your bitterness and hate. Don't let this place overwhelm you. The Gods made it, but by no means does that make it inherently a good place. The ring's curse seems to have spread throughout the cave. Every dark desire and thought will consume your mind if not focused enough' Link shook of the pain of Sheik's blade. It made sense now. These thoughts may have been his own, but they were not what he believed, just what the curse wants him to believe.

'If the curse is this powerful when the ring is not worn…' Sheik shuddered 'Then it must be overwhelming when wielded.'

The darkness continued throughout the passageway. Judging by the slight down angle of the pathway, Link figured they must have been heading underground.

Hours they travelled through the darkness, whispering occasionally to be sure that they were all still with each other. The green clothed warrior began to rub his eyes. A white blob had decided to settle itself on his eyes, the type when you have stared at a light for too long but it still remains. No. It couldn't be. There is darkness surrounding them, with no light allowing them to see. Unless… A chuckle could be heard beside him.

'We made it.' Sheik stated. In the distance, there was a pillar of light, barely visible, but it existed.

'About time!' Tatl shouted. Their pace began to increase until they were running. Relieved to see light, the trio were still weary, as they knew that the darkness that had been manipulating them was not the last of their trials. It was merely the beginning.

* * *

The run to the light seem to last an eternity but this not bother the heroes as any form of illumination was bliss compared to the darkness they had endured. As they neared the pillar of light, a small stone pillar no taller than that of their waist came into view, in the middle of a large cavern. The trio slowed down to nearly a stop, still aware of the situation they were in. Link unsheathed his sword and shield while Sheik prepared his dagger. Tatl dashed into Link's hat shuddering violently. As the warriors gradually approached the pedestal that was bathed in the luminous pillar, a small sparkle upon is caught their eye. Upon the drab and cracked pedestal lay a small, plain black ring, glistening in the morsel of light.. Link and Sheik stared at the ring in wonder and bewilderment.

'It doesn't look that powerful' Link stated 'Looks kind of useless to me.' He scanned the cavern area that they had entered. A few stagmite covered the floor and a small pool of water could be seen beyond where the pedestal was placed.

'This seems to easy.' Sheik whispered.

'The darkness was no cake walk Sheik, maybe we have already past the God's challenge by making it here.' Link said, yet still raising his sword in preparation of a possible attack.

They stood there for minutes, seemingly hours, to be sure of no possible attacks. Slowly Link placed his sword back in its sheath and shield on to his back.

'I'm going to pick up the ring ' He quivered. As he closed in on the pedestal, the dark emotions that had previously consumed him were beginning to return. Sheik sensed this and began to walk by the troubled warriors side.

'Do not worry Link, if you fall to the evil of the rings power, you will not fall alone.' With this simple statement of friendship and brotherhood, the feelings of despair and hatred began to fade away once again. Through their short time together, the two warriors formed a bond that went beyond mere friendship. Link smiled at the Sheikah and carried on towards the ring with his comrade beside him.

Drip.

A sound of a droplet of water stopped them in their tracks. Both looked towards the pool of water that was beyond the pedestal. It began to flow and move towards them, bending and turning similar to the flow of water but still in an unnatural way. Link gasped once again filled with dread. That was not water; it was shadow.

'Dark Link?' He whispered.

'No!' A voice echoed throughout the cavern. The shadow water began to rise of the ground, slowly taking its true form. The agile body, the mind penetrating eye and the glowing red eyes hidden not only by the darkness of the creatures body, but also behind a very familiar mask. 'But you were so very close'

A dark Sheikah stood in front of the two warriors. A Dark Sheik.The true Sheikah stepped back in shock. 'Impossible' he stated.

'Oh but it is very possible.' The demon snickered 'you believe that the hero of time can have a dark side but not yourself. You are not perfect brother, however much you like to believe that you are.' The eyes of the dark assassin flickered with a sick enjoyment as he watched his alternate self grasp the concept of his dark enemy. The duo armed themselves preparing for a battle, Tatl whispering advice into their ears.

'Link prepare yourself for your dark side, he shall be here soon. Sheik, you will have to face this darkness alone to truly overcome it.' The wise words of the fairy reassured the agile fighter. He was the true Sheik, not this monster that stood before him. It was just his negative emotions given form. With his composure regained, the true Sheikah leapt into battle against his evil counterpart. Dark Sheik dodged the attack, as if predicting his opponent's movements. Neither combatant wasted anytime in playing or warm ups and it was clear that each fighter was determined to kill the other. A barrage of knives, shuriken and others forms of weaponry sliced through the air aimed at both warriors but clashed with each other during the process. Both the Sheikahs collided face-to-face, dagger-to-dagger, determined to slit one another's throat. One with a sick sense of pleasure, the other with grit determination to protect the land, the battle being ultimately decided by the strongest will to win.

Link waited by the sidelines watching the two fighter meet blow with blow. Although entranced by their agility and strength, he had not forgotten that he might soon be in danger by an equally powerful force. He waited and waited for another dark demon to appear in his form, yet still none did appear. Link nervously examined the cave they were in yet only the only evil shadow to appear was that of Sheik's who was still locked in mortal combat.

'Tatl, what is happening?' Link questioned, his flickering and searching for any form of alien movement 'why is there no Dark Lin…' The answer to his unfinished question had already come to him. Tatl shot out of his hat in front of the heroes face.

'Link?' The heroes face displayed his deep thought.

'Dark Link is my counterpart.' He stated 'He is the darkness that is from this cave. Somehow, Ganondorf must have been able to summon him to battle me in the water temple.' Link then smiled 'He belongs to Ganondorf, and not to the ring!' Link turned his attention towards the two Sheiks who were both equally worn out by the battle they were having.

'HEY SHEIK!' The green clothed warrior cried. Both the assassin looked over to him in puzzlement. 'This fight just got a little bit more interesting!' Wielding his powerful sword and strong shield he leapt into the fray followed by the faithful fairy.

The battle was too much for the Dark Sheikah; each blow received by each of the hardened warriors wore down the evil ones defences little by little. Link slashed at the monster from the front, Sheik flanking from behind. Dark Sheik had no way of keeping track of such powerful opponents at the same time. He fell to his knees fatigued by such a battle, praying for a moments rest. The true Sheik lunged towards the weakened monster producing a dagger to its throat and remaining stationery for merely a split second; a single word escaped his hidden lips.

'Die' and with astonishing speed flicked the dagger to his side, slicing the evil ones throat. The wretched warrior fell to the floor like a rag doll and lay immobile. Its wide red eyes fading away, gazing into the darkness, the only home it had ever known. Blood gushing from its throat, red hot and flowing freely to his killer's feet. Sheik stared at the monstrosity with a cold gaze. Turning away he sheathed his dagger and made way to the altar, resuming his quest that he was determined to fulfil. Link followed by his side, equally unaffected by the death of the monster. No time could be wasted on such a pitiful creature born out of pure evil; they must put an end to the source before they could look back at their actions.

Both fighters stood either side of the altar, with Tatl hovering between them. Each wondered what would happen when they took possession of the ring.

'Sheik…' Link spoke softly as though not to disturb the ring. 'I shall pick it up.' The Sheikah nodded at the elf in agreement. One of them had to pick it up; the first volunteer was the most suitable one. Link slowly reached for the ring, once again feeling its terrible power and manipulation consuming him, but for not a single second losing his focus. His finger brushed the surface and the horrors were magnified tenfold. Death, pain, loss...all were pushed upon him. His fear surfaced in his mind and a small tear trickled down his cheek as he imagined _her _laying on the floor dead, blood covering the perfect face and the eyes he had grown to love empty and hollow, staring into nothingness.

With with a sudden push of will, the hero blocked these thought and grasped the ring in his hand…

* * *

Nothing…

Link lifted his head up in confusion. Nothing? The feelings of hate and despair had gone. Sheik also relaxed as it seemed his troubles in the cave had disappeared. They looked at each other puzzled by what had happened. The wicked ring's power had evaporated as soon as it was in the warriors fist.

'What is this trickery?' Sheik questioned

'Do the legends of the ring mention anything of what happens when the ring is wielded?' Link enquired. Sheik shook his head.

'Only that the person will be granted amazing amounts of power at the cost of his sanity; that is if he is not a warrior of destiny.' Link began to stare blankly, until a small grin grew on his face. '_The old man in Kakariko was wrong then.'_ Links smile widened as he turned towards the exit. Walking quickly, his chest lighter than it had been for weeks, he hurried out of the cave followed by a puzzled fairy and a suspicious Sheik.

'This is getting to easy.' Murmured the masked Sheikah, his eyes not once leaving the cheery warrior as the light of the sun grew in the distance.

* * *

**_You see, I'm keeping this promise no matter what now. You WILL get updates on a regular basis. )_**

_**I was looking over this chapter.**_ _**It's not a bad one really. I quite like some of the description but it feels kinda inconsistent. Maybe it is just because I'm being to hard on myself but throw me some of your views please. I need the advice. P**_

_**Enjoy and see you next week )**_


	10. Divided Souls

**Chapter 10**

**Divided Souls**

The passageway to the meadow remained quiet. None but for a few souls had passed through this opening in millennia besides ours heroes. However, more were to pass through. Not all with pure intent. To the contrary, malice was in his gleaming red eyes and an evil grin grew across his dark face. He had been summoned here, but he had chosen not to come. No, he wanted to wait, to test his power against his mortal nemesis. To take his life and have his revenge for the pain dealt to him over the many years. Yes…yes he would kill the hero of time and fulfil his own given destiny…alone.

* * *

The meadow, bathed in the glorious sun, remained silent, as it had done for ages passed, being only disturbed by a slight breeze passing through the towering trees. The rainbow of flowers spread throughout the open field swayed gently as if hypnotized by warm, tender wind that caressed them. In the middle of this heaven lay a small cave. Drab and eerie in comparison to its surrounding area, the unnatural mood seemed somewhat disturbed by the guffawing Hylian that was emerging from the centre of the darkness of the cavern.

'Chill out guys!' Laughed Link 'don't you know what this means? I'm still a kick ass hero!' He had been in a glorious mood since the battle with Dark Sheik, so much that the warrior had almost skipped out of the cave that had, minutes before, almost consumed his very soul.

'Link! Sheik called over worryingly, jogging to try and keep up with his cheery comrade ' Very little is known about this ring. Details have been lost about its power over the years. You must not take this likely!'

'Listen, you said it yourself. Only a hero of destiny could wield the ring without losing his sanity.' Link jumped and clicked his boots together and began to whistle Normal 0 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} {mso-style-name:mceitemhiddenspellword;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 90.0pt 72.0pt 90.0pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} -- heartily . 'This means I am a true hero again…well I was always one anyway.' He chuckled; amused by the idea that he was never a true hero. _What silly thoughts. I just had a few bad days that's all. _

Tatl followed Sheik closely, fearing to go near the renewed Link.

'You should not be able to control the rings power with a simple smile and a whistle. It should be a battle of sanity and control.' Sheik stated coldly. 'It may be a trick of some sort. Link please…!' Before the plea could be heard Sheik dodged swiftly to the side. He had dodged not a projectile, but Link! Looking back, he saw the fighter skid across the floor like a rag doll.

'What the...?' the Sheikah swung his head to the reason for the flying hero. Stood in the midst of the peaceful meadow stood pure darkness given shape once more. It grinned maliciously. The red eyes full of both anger and sick joy.

Link staggered to his feet, regaining his lost focus. Staring ahead he saw what had attacked him and grinned back at the mirror image.

'Nice to see you again.' He stated casually, wiping the dirt of his tunic. 'Dark Link.'

A slight twitch of the neck and Dark Link cracked his neck. Calm, cold, calculated; the hunger for blood and battle was apparent in his eyes.

'After so many years, one reunion is too small a time for old friends to reminisce.' The shadow cackled. 'Also…it would be a deep sorrow to not kill you with my own blade.' Sheik prepared his weapons whilst Tatl desperately searched for a weak spot on the dark warrior, but to no avail. She knew, as Navi had known so many years before, that this was a battle of will, not strength.

Link scanned the area indifferently, searching for other potential threats, making sure to keep Dark Link in his vision at all times. Link smiled arrogantly at his rival. He was not scared. Quite the contrary, he was excited. He was ecstatic at the prospect of finally wiping his darker self off the earth. He was not the weak fighter that had emerged over the previous weeks. No! The hero of time had finally returned to Hyrule.

'Here to do Ganondorf's bidding like the obedient little dog you are?' Link taunted. Dark Link responded with false puzzlement.

'Did you not hear my friend?' He asked mockingly. 'I no longer lick the boot of that egocentric weakling that is Ganondorf. No, no, no…I am my own master now.' Link raised an eyebrow to the monster.

'How? I doubt the King of Evil would let one of his strongest soldiers leave him. Not alive anyway.' Dark Link chuckled darkly at Link's question.

'I battled my way through the horde of weaklings that were his servants. When I reached him, more enemies awaited. However, he cowered and begged for his life like the scum he is. He knew your whereabouts and had kept them secret from me, so I took the information by force. He did not fight, but surrendered almost immediately. The information was exchanged and I let him wallow in his own weakness.'

Link was taken back by shock. Impossible. Ganondorf surrendering so quickly to a fighter like Dark Link. Link had taken on the same horde of monsters and succeeded in collapsing his dark fortress yes the evil king still continued to fight with every inch of his power. There must have been more to this.

Dark Link smiled sickly 'How ironic that he had helped me attain the very power that had almost destroyed him.'

Flashes of their battle in the temple of time flooded back to him. The screaming…_FAKE! _The attack that nearly killed him. The memories jolted back to the front of his mind.

'That power…what was it?' He inquired

'Do you not know of are connection?' Asked Dark Link. The smile grew wider at the realisation of his enemies lack of knowledge. 'You poor thing; you know nothing about us, do you?'

'Before the battle in the Water Temple, I was as Dark Sheik once was. An entity floating around in that god-forsaken cave. Ganondorf was able to extract me from that lifeless form and give me a permanent body. In doing this he severed the link between you and I. Each dark entity has a seemingly unbreakable connection with their lighter host. They gain all the skills, memories, features, even weaponry and tools of their counterpart in preparation for the possible battle they may have in the cave. However, in using the triforce of power to create me, Ganondorf severed this link.' Dark Link grinned 'I was no longer bound by your skills and abilities, but by my own.'

'The battle in the water temple sickened me. You had only a few days experience that I had not attained and one weapon I was not truly accustomed to… the megaton hammer. Because of this, you overpowered me, nearly ending my life. After recovering I trained everyday none stop, not needing sleep. No you were my reason to exist. To kill you… Your weakness disgusts me! How you can let yourself become so frail, so defenceless, so sure that every battle will turn in your favour. No, I have discovered that true strength is found in battles of loss. You are no longer relevant to this world Link. You have dishonoured our name and now you must pay. I am no longer the 'fake' hero… you are.'

Link stood paralysed by what he heard. So everything that had happened had been his fault after all. Morpha overpowering him, Dark Link excelling to strengths thought impossible. It had been him who had been weak. Only narrowly had he escaped both battles with barely his life.

But today this would change. He refused to be defeated by his separated soul once again. Today he would become the warrior…the hero has always been destined to be. Slowly he reached into his pocket, feeling the smooth surface of the ring.

_I can control this power…I am the hero of time…_ He slipped the ring on his finger. His hand emerged from the tunic pocket and the ring, shimmering in the bright sunlight, was revealed to all.

Sheik gasped in horror whilst Tatl began to shudder

'NO LINK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?' She howled 'DON'T USE IT!' The tears flooding down her cheeks. Dark Link's mouth twitched ever so slightly. A smile. He rushed the hero, unsheathing his blade in the process. Link prepared himself with his own blade, bracing himself as he waited for the rings powers to consume him...

Nothing. Link stood as still as the trees waiting for this apparent power to unveil itself, but nothing. Dark Link continued his charge howling with laughter, attempting numerous slices and stabs at the hero, which were dodged one after another.

'Do you know nothing of the rings power?' He ridiculed 'There is more to just wielding the ring, you must understand it.' The dark warrior continued his onslaught of attacks. Sheik, having removed from the shock of Link's reckless abuse of the ring attempted to join the fray.

'Oh no…' Dark Link snickered 'Not this time.' With a swift turn, the shadow flung his arm to the Sheikah with an open hand. Sheik stopped in his tracks. He could not move?

'What magic is this?' He said, determination to move in his face but to no avail.

'Do not worry, I shall kill you later.' Dark Link said, turning back to his target.

_His power is incredible! How could he attain such strength?_ Sheik thought as he continued his fruitless struggle, determined to aid his friend.

The two warriors clashed, both matching each other again and again with the same attacks.

'You haven't improved that much since the water temple.' Link taunted, but feeling the strain of his counterpart's battle technique. It was quite obvious that the monster had improved greatly, but Link needed to keep him distracted whilst Sheik released himself from his invisible ropes.

The shadow being lunged towards the hero making numberous attacks to all areas of his body. Dodge, parry, block. This is all Link could do against the tremendous might of the enemy. Dark Link stepped back afer Link attempted attempted a swing to his skull, oly meeting air as it went. Preparing for another deadly slice, Dark link readied himself, savouring every moment of his counterparts struggle to survive. However, he wanted to finish. Too long had he suffered and it would all disappear with this one life. He would finally be free from the torment of his own mind. Preparing his sword, Dark Link sped forward, his weapon aimed for the heart of the opponent. Peace was in his grasp.

* * *

Dark Link suddenly jumped back, narrowly avoiding a sharp pointed object aimed right his head. Where had stood, lodged into the ground, lay the hook shot claw.

'The hook shot?' Links eyes followed the chain to the source, to its wielder. In the trees, the wind rippled her silk dress ever so softly, and her fiery red hair moving so gently. Her whole being swaying as sweetly as the flowers that lay in the open field. The sun shone so rightly the moment her presence had been discovered. She smiled at Link and began to hum. The song calmed his soul as it had done in his thoughts for so many years.

'Well, hello again fairy boy.'

* * *

_**So many answered questions, but so many more to ask. Hope you enjoyed this one. Drags out a bit with Dark Link's explanation of what has happened. Still... had to shove it in somewhere.**_

_**Sorry about the late update, FanFic was not accepting my documents for some odd reason, but now it works. (obviously ¬_¬)**_

_**Most likely there will be a few million grammar and spelling errors in this chapter as I suck at that sort of thing. XD Still, reviews on the story itself would be nice. **_

_**I'm still in a two way street on how I can even end this story... of course I'm not revealing ANY of that information =P.**_

_**Enjoy and see you next week.  
**_


End file.
